1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a face shield for positioning on the forehead of an individual to help protect the individual from heat, hair, blowing air or spray chemicals and other irritable material impinging upon an individual's face.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, an individual utilizing a conventional hair drying machine at a beauty parlor or other place of business is subjected to the hot air blowing directly on the individual's forehead and/or face. In addition, chemicals sprayed onto an individual's hair often impinge upon the individual's face causing discomfort or potential hazard to the individual's face and eyes.